


The Undies You Deserve

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Derek, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,“My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undies You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Derek closes his front door behind him with a sigh of relief. He feels all the tension of that day draining away. He can’t wait to curl up with Selena tucked against his chest and watch _Gotham_ all night.

That idea is smashed, however, when he hears loud yelling coming from outside. Stiles is probably throwing another party. He’s been throwing them almost every week since he moved in next door, and he keeps inviting Derek. He’s never actually accepted the invitations, though. Which is why he probably didn’t know about this one. Stiles couldn’t be bothered to ask any more.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to go to one of those parties. He just doesn’t think he’ll fit in with Stiles’ friends. Derek is an accountant. Stiles and his friends haven’t left college that long ago. Even when he was in college himself, Derek never really fit in. So it’s best that he stays home and not make a fool of himself in front of his neighbour. Who he might have a crush on.

He drops his keys, briefcase and jacket on the stairs, and walks straight to the fridge for a beer. If he’s going to listen to a party he wasn’t invited to, he’s going to need alcohol.

He steps into the living room and freezes. The yelling isn’t coming from a party. It’s coming from Stiles who is chasing after Selena in Derek’s backyard. What the hell?

Derek opens the backdoor to ask his neighbour what the hell he thinks he’s doing, chasing his cat, when he sees what Selina has between her teeth.

‘Come here you stupid cat!’ Stiles yells. He jumps forward, snatching at the cat, but Selena darts away and jumps on top of the fence. ‘Oh no you don’t!’

Derek snorts. He’s played this game many times with his cat. She loves it.

The sound makes Stiles turn around. When he sees Derek standing by the door, his eyes widen.

‘I can explain,’ he blurts out.

‘Selena stole your underpants.’

‘Your cat st- Hey, how’d you know?’

‘She does that a lot,’ Derek shrugs. ‘You’re not getting it back. I don’t know where she takes them.’

‘Maybe she has a lair made of people’s underpants. Her bed is made up of silk and satin panties, and the walls are lined with patterned lace,’ Stiles grins.

Derek can’t help but grin back, the mental image is absolutely ridiculous, but he wouldn’t but past the animal.

‘So,’ Stiles says, ‘I should probably get back to my own house.’

‘Right.’ Derek doesn’t want him to go yet. This is the longest conversation they’ve ever had and he’d like to keep it going. ‘Do you want me to reimburse you for the lost pants.’

Stiles walks up to him and claps him on the shoulder. ‘Nah, we’re good. It’s not my only pair of Batman-undies.’

‘Oh. Okay.’ Derek steps aside to let Stiles pass into the house. He suddenly gets hit by an idea. ‘So, you like Batman?’

‘Favourite superhero, dude.’

‘I was going to snuggle up with Selena and watch _Gotham_. She’s disappeared, you want to take her place? For watching _Gotham_ , not the snuggling,’ he quickly adds.

Stiles’ mouth drops open. ‘You wanna hang out?’

Derek nods.

‘Yes! That would awesome,’ Stiles grins. ‘I’ve been trying to get you to hang out with me for weeks. I wish I’d known that watching superheroes was an option.’

‘You’ve been trying to get me to hang out?’ Derek asks in wonder. He doesn’t remember that. There were the invitations, but- oh. ‘Oh.’

‘Yeah, my friends are getting sick of the parties.’

‘Oh.’ He really doesn’t know what else to say. Of all things, he hadn’t expected Stiles to throw parties just so he could invite _Derek_. ‘Well, I should probably put on something more comfortable.’

‘Are you insinuating something?’ Stiles asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘No,’ Derek says hurriedly. The disappointment that flashes across Stiles’ face makes him add, ‘But it could be.’

Stiles is on him in two paces. He’s pulled into an open mouthed kiss that takes his breath away and makes his toes curl. When Stiles pulls back, his pupils are blown, his lips red and already starting to swell.

‘Lead the way,’ he breathes against Derek’s lips.

Derek puts down his beer on the nearest available surface. He links his fingers with Stiles’ and guides him towards the staircase.

He’s going to buy Selina some extra catnip tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
